


Cuddles

by vulpineTrickster



Series: A Knight and His Geek [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Smoochies, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius hates the cold weather and ice and snow and <i>this is why I live near the shore, damn it!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when my area kept getting hit with snowstorm after snowstorm a few months ago. 
> 
> I love me some WikCass cuddles <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Cassius hates the cold weather and ice and snow and _this is why I live near the shore, damn it!_

He pulls another quilt over his head, creating a cocoon of blankets around his body as he huddles on Wikstrom’s couch; his face is the only thing visible from under the colorful patches. 

“I fail to see what compels you to steal all of my eiderdowns, Cassius. My apartment is equipped with an adequate heating system.” 

The technician glares at his approaching boyfriend. “Shaddup, I’m cold.” 

Chuckling, Wikstrom holds out a large mug of hot chocolate to the irate man. Steam rolls off the top with a heap of marshmallows bobbing in the liquid. 

“Perhaps a hot beverage will coax you out.” 

Cassius eyes the decorative mug in yearning. His boyfriend does not use those packets of processed powder you get at the supermarket. No, his cocoa is homemade and _so fucking delicious._

He shifts the blankets and extends a hand, grabbing the mug’s handle. He blows the steam away before taking a sip. The chocolaty drink instantly warms his insides. He lets out a happy noise and takes another mouthful. 

Smiling, Wikstrom settles next to Cassius with his own mug in hand and drapes his free arm around the technician’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Warmed up yet?” 

“Maybe,” Cassius smirks, “I can use a bit more incentive though.” 

Taking the hint, the knight leans over and kisses his lover. Giving a pleased mumble, Cassius deepens the embrace. They taste sugary marshmallows on each other’s lips. 

Wikstrom moves away from his lover’s lips and down his cheek to a ticklish spot under his jaw. Cassius snorts, wiggling as the knight nibbles on the skin. 

“You’re gonna make me spill my drink, ya dork.” 

“My apologies, love. I could not resist,” teases Wikstrom. 

The technician scoffs in a playful manner, pulling his boyfriend back in for another intense kiss which leaves them breathless and grinning like goofs. 

With the outside being dusted in puffy white flakes, the couple spends the rest of the day wrapped up in blankets with hot chocolate and a slew of rom-com movies on PokéFlix.


End file.
